RA000505
= CASE # RA000505 = Request for Aid: Patron: '''Vestelle Olana '''Request: A grandmotherly, if slightly senile, NPC asks the players to rid her attic of rats. The rats are in fact a group of thieves trying to open a magical doorway left by the wizard that previously owned the home. This is gonna be like the first dungeon I ever ran, really about learning how to do things ''OLD LADY GIVES A NOTE TO SOMEONE THAT SAYS ''"312 NOT 321. Don't believe what you read" Dungeon Room 1: Mirror Match When they look in the mirror, they see the same wall, but the sconce thats empty irl has a torch in it in the mirror. Putting a torch in the sconce opens the door Room 2: Nonsensical Door In the room there is: # Desk covered in papers # A painting of an old wizard # A door with nonsensical words They'll see some bandits confused about the door, trying to pick the lock. and COMBAT. 2 BANDITS 1 BANDIT CAPTAIN Door: '''Inspection reveals CAYJZY ZPJZ WPUCP UQ QV FAJGULY, ZV IZZYA UZQ NJMY WVILD BAJKY UZ. (Create that which is so fragile, to utter its name would break it). HAND OUT INDEX CARD. '''Desk: Inspection results in 2nd half of code key, and a silver pendant shaped like a sun * O = V * R = A * S = Q * U = I HAND OUT INDEX CARD. Painting: Inspecting results in 1st half of the code key * A = J * E = Y * H = P * I = U * T = Z HAND OUT INDEX CARD. When they fall silent, the door opens. Room 3: Three switches There are 3 switches, DC 10 Perception shows them labeled 3 - 2 - 1. There's a note on the top that says "Count Down." HAND OUT INDEX CARD. The note "312 NOT 321. Don't believe what you read" indicates that the labels are incorrect. The 2nd and 3rd are swapped. They need to pull the levers left, right, then middle. Next door opens. Room 3: The Target The next room, there is a door with a target on it. Shooting an arrow into the middle (DC 18) will open the door. Room 4: The Table The next room has a table and chairs, will illusion of people playing card games. There's a chain on each of their ankle, tied around a column in the corner. Pulling the chain dissolves the illusion, and reveals one of the walls was also an illusion. Room 5: Liars?? In this room, there's two mirrors in which floating heads of goblins appear. On either side of them are two doors. There's inscription on each door that says "One of these doors holds death behind. Only the goblins know which. But which goblin is right?" Room 6: Sun Mural In this room, there's the mural of the sky and a field and farms and stuff. There's a silver moon handle, and next to it the sun is concave. MURAL DOOR HANDOUT When they put the sun pendant in to the hole, the door will open. As it opens, the ceiling starts to collapse. DEX saving throws to jump forward, and not be buried alive. (if buried, the other PCs can do athletics checks to dig them out.) Room 7: The Vault In this room is a giant cage w/ padlock. Inside the cage is a large trunk w/ a padlock. Inside the trunk is a small box w/a padlock. Inside the box is a small bag w/ 2 pinches of dust of dryness. Escape There's a metal grate in the floor in one of the corners that opens to a shoot down to the sewer. When they land they'll see to the right there's a ladder up to the surface. Its all real stinky and nasty down there. REWARDS *Renown is awarded individually, depending on who worked/solved the case. Loyalty is awarded to the NPC who submit the complaint, is is for the whole party. Category:Cases Category:Request for aid